Love Story
by Brightfire15
Summary: Rose is listening to the radio in the TARDIS when she hears a Taylor Swift song. She reflects on her own love story with the Doctor. Sweet fluff! Song fic with "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. Altered song lyric chapter included! Read and Review!
1. Love Story

Love Story

Disclaimer: I do not own _Doctor Who_

Rose was in the TARDIS reading in the console room while listening to the radio as the Doctor made some repairs to the TARDIS. A Taylor Swift song came on, and instantly Rose's mind flashed back to her history with the Doctor as she listened to the song's lyrics.

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
>I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,<br>I'm standing there,  
>On the balcony in summer air.<em>

She was just nineteen years old and working as a shop girl in London when she first met him. It'd been a while, but she still remembered how it felt when he took her hand and told her to run from the living plastic. It'd been terrifying, yet thrilling and exciting all at the same time. __

_I see the lights, see the party, the ballgowns.  
>See you make your way through the crowd,<br>And say, "Hello",  
>Little did I know,<em>

He'd just introduced himself as the Doctor, asked for her name and told her to run for her life. She'd never dared to dream she'd run off with him in his strange blue box, traveling through space and time defending the worlds from trouble.

_That you were Romeo,  
>You were throwing pebbles,<br>And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
>And I was crying on the staircase,<br>Begging you, "Please don't go"._

Rose's father, Pete, had died when she was just a baby, but having traveled back once to meet him, she knew he had liked the Doctor. Rose's mother, Jackie, on the other hand, had _despised _the Doctor. She couldn't entirely blame her mother for that. The Doctor had miscalculated on accident and brought her home twelve months later instead of twelve hours.

_And I said,  
>"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.<br>I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.  
>You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,<br>It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."_

From the moment she met him, she knew her life would never be the same. When she'd been given the once-in-a-lifetime chance to travel with him, she'd accepted it. From the moment she first started her travels, she knew she wanted to stay with him forever. She wanted to be with him, to hold his hand as they traveled and had exciting adventures.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you,  
>We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if he knew,<br>So close your eyes,  
>Escape this town for a little while.<em>

There had been times she was extremely grateful she was able to escape some of her worries and stress from her time by traveling through space and time with the Doctor. He just had this way of making everything better. He'd just take her hand, give her his dazzling smile and take her away and then they'd have exciting adventures for a while.

_'Cause you were Romeo,  
>I was a scarlet letter,<br>And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
>But you were everything to me,<br>Begging you, "Please don't go"._

Her mother had been persistent. She'd slapped the Doctor once or twice, told Rose it was too dangerous to be near him, and tried to get her to stay in London instead of traveling around space and time in the Doctor's TARDIS.

But as much Rose loved her mother, she couldn't obey Jackie's wishes and give up the Doctor or the life he offered her. She loved him, she loved defending the world with him. He was her entire world. He needed her as much as she needed him.

_And I said,  
>"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.<br>I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.  
>You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,<br>It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."_

Even before the Doctor and Rose had admitted their feelings, others had seen it. Jack could see their affection when they'd danced, her father had thought they were a couple, Adam could tell she'd rather go off with the Doctor than be with him, and even Mickey had thought they were together when she came back after twelve months.

_"Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
>This love is difficult, but it's real.<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it of this mess,  
>It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."<em>

Her mother hadn't been the only one to try and dissuade her from being with the Doctor. Her ex-boyfriend Mickey had also tried to get her away from him, saying he was an alien and too dangerous to be around. Rose had given up trying to make Mickey understand. She regretted the way things had ended between them, but she refused to regret her decision to be with the Doctor.

_Well, I got tired of waiting,  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around.<br>My faith in you was fading,  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town.<em>

Her mind flashed back to the countless times on one of their adventures when there was the chance; he might not come back to her. She'd worried, but she hadn't given up on him. She'd maintained her firm belief he'd come back to her because he always promised to return and he always kept his word.

_And I said,  
>"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.<br>I keep waiting for you, but you never come.  
>Is this in my head,<br>I don't know what to think,"_

A smile came across her lips as she recalled the night when he'd professed his love and proposed to her. He'd taken her out to dinner and then out near a lake underneath a starry sky with a full moon. He'd gotten on his knees and said, "Rose Marion Tyler, I love you with both my hearts. Will you marry me?"

_He knelt to the ground,  
>And pulled out a ring and said,<br>"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
>I love you, and that's all I really know.<br>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,  
>It's a love story, baby just say yes."<em>

She'd kissed him soundly, said she loved him too, and agreed to marry him without hesitation. He'd even gotten her mother's approval, which was a feat in itself. The wedding ceremony had been beautiful and the happiest day of her life. The TARDIS had even bestowed a great wedding gift and managed to give the same amount of lives the Doctor had so she could be with him forever.

They were living their lives together, happily traveling through space and time, just the two of them. It was perfect and Rose loved every bit of it.

Just then, the Doctor came out from under the console and sat beside her. "What're you thinking of?"

"You," she said. "Us."

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head before taking her book away. "Come on, enough reading. Repairs are done. We're going to the planet Phoenix to see their exploding star of fire and meteor shower. It's absolutely gorgeous; we do not want to miss this."

Rose grinned as she got up and helped drive the TARDIS. When they'd landed, they went out and saw the magnificent sight. Rose sighed in contentment as the Doctor pulled her in close.

"I love you, Rose," said the Doctor.

"I love you too," said Rose.

They leaned in and shared a passionate kiss that expressed their love for each other.

_We were both young when I first saw you…_

**The End**


	2. Doctor and Rose Love Story

Doctor and Rose Love Story

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
>I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,<br>I'm standing there,  
>Holding your hand and seeing your golden hair<em>

_I see the lights, see the living plastic, the Nestine  
>See you jump in and save my life from the Nestine<br>And say, "Hello,"  
>Little did you know,<em>

_That you were Rose Tyler  
>You were a perfect angel<br>And your mother told me, "Stay away from Rose."  
>And you were crying on the staircase,<br>Begging me, "Take me with you, please, don't go."_

_And I said,  
>"Rose, I'll take you somewhere we can be alone.<br>I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
>You be the angel, and I'll be the Time Lord<br>It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes.'"_

_So you sneak out to the TARDIS to see me  
>We slip to another world and time 'cause we're dead if they know,<br>So close your eyes,  
>Escape this time and place for a little while.<em>

_'Cause you were Rose Tyler,  
>I was the last of the Time Lords,<br>And your mother said, "Stay away from Rose."  
>But you were everything to me,<br>I couldn't just leave you, no, no…_

_And you said,  
>"My Doctor, take me somewhere we can be alone.<br>I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
>You be the Time Lord, and I'll be your angel<br>It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes.'"_

_"Rose, I'll save you, they're trying to tell use how to feel.  
>Our love is difficult, but it's real.<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it of this mess,  
>It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes.'"<em>

_I hope you're still waiting,  
>Remember that I'll be coming around,<br>I know your faith's only strengthened,  
>Especially, when I met you on the outskirts of town.<em>

_And you said,  
>"My Doctor, save me, I was feeling so alone.<br>I needed you more than anything, but you were gone  
>Is this in my head?<br>I don't know what to think…_

_I knelt to the ground,  
>And pulled out a ring and said,<br>"Marry me, Rose Tyler, you'll never have to be alone.  
>I love you, and that's all I really know.<br>I talked to your Mum, go pick out a white dress,  
>It's a love story, baby just say 'yes.'"<em>

_We were both young when I first saw you…_


End file.
